Transformers: Siege of Remnant
by Aspiring-Creator
Summary: Cybertron is gone, the Autobot resistance has almost been completely snuffed out and in his effort to escape, Autobot leader Optimus Prime finds himself in uncharted territory that soon will be caught in the middle of this madness with him possibly being the only one left to win this fight. (Both story and trailer are rated T.)


_Author's Note_ :

 **Just wanted to quickly let people know that I am working diligently on the first chapter with 4,000 or so words written down at the moment. Just putting that out there so that you know that this is not going to take too long to start. Also for those who are new here, I write out my trailers a bit differently in that I make it to where the idea is you're supposed to imagine you're watching this on a screen. The actual story however is being constructed like a regular fanfiction which means stuff like describing screens fading to black, shots and also music though I'm going to try something a bit different in that I'm going to test out the format Lil Soniq uses in that I'm just going to name the music track. I will still include bits with the lyrics like it's a songfic just for the sake of more detail and when it's nondescript stuff I will just describe it like I usually do but otherwise, just want to try this out. Oh and just so you know, the lyrics will be in italics just so you can pick it out more easily from the dialogue. With that said, I hope you enjoy this.  
**

* * *

The screen is empty and pitch black with not a single sound to be heard... or so you'd think. With just a little bit of focus, one could faintly hear in the background several hasty footsteps along with several light, slightly panicked breaths, only slightly building up in volume over the course of the next couple of seconds though it goes on for just long enough for those who'd be watching to attempt to listen closely though for those who knew the game, they weren't exactly too surprised when out of nowhere, the loud "CRUNCH!" that sounded off followed up by the sight of a falling tree branch in a snowy field came about and it was here through footage that was as shaky as the woman in white that was now visible we saw this person running away, her feet crunching through snow with us every now and again cutting from that to shots of one inhuman foot covered in black fur moving at speeds just as fast though judging from how much louder the sound of its footsteps were, it was easy to tell this creature was easily far bigger than the person it was chasing as well as some shots much further away with us being able to hear what was identifiable as breathing but unlike the two organic creatures, it seemed slightly mechanical.

After a few more seconds of this, we see the woman's eyes widen before she then proceeded to cease her running with her timing making it to where she found herself staring over the edge of a VERY steep cliff complete with tiny pebbles that she had kicked up during her attempt to stop falling to the ground below and with how quickly those sounds faded into the distance, she could tell that it wouldn't be without an insane amount of luck that she'd able to live through that kind of jump. As she continued to let out a few quick breaths, we see in a small shot behind the trees a blurry silhouette of what appeared to be a large hand trying its best to gently brush trees before it then snapped to the woman ceasing her breaths at the sound of those much louder footsteps we heard from earlier though this time, with every time we heard the sound, it'd just get louder and louder with it taking only one step for the woman to turn towards the creature which gave us a good long look at her face which had pale skin, hair that was black with some hints of red and finally some piercing silver eyes which showed hints of fear as well as sadness at what this event was going to entail.

Quickly we cut to various close-up shots of the creature as we hear it let out its own breaths which were far more hungry and predatory than the female's and while the shots we got were mostly of black fur, there were a few details such as a few jagged white spikes that were coming out of the arms and the close-up we got of what almost looked like a skull with a couple red markings surrounding the eye which in particular was far less normal than the rest of the body with how it showed up as just a deep crimson dot which stuck out from the dark fur it was surrounded by. After this, we get a shot of the woman, hesitating for a few moments, her body shaking ever so slightly as she stared up at the creature before we saw her stiffen with the next close-up we got being of her eye as it shed a single tear and she took a deep breath, her hand reaching into a small red compartment she had at her hip and in the next few seconds, she drew what looked to be a small stark white, indistinguishable piece of white tech that before the figure in the trees knew it, through a few clicks and clangs went from being that to this massive scythe which had a black and red blade with the red in particular being found along the weapon as well along with dashes of silver and it was with a spin that she got into her fighting stance and although she looked stern and tough, the figure could tell in how she was still ever so slightly shaking that she knew she wasn't going to win this fight.

Right then and there, the figure moved from his spot with his rustling of trees and mechanical whirs being masked by the ear-piercing roar the giant monster let out before it moved into a pouncing stance with claws extended and teeth ready to tear into some flesh. During this whole ordeal, there was a fairly subtle piece of "music" if you could call it that. Really it was more an ambient hum that was occasionally had muffled heartbeats spliced in but at this point, it rose into a crescendo with something that sounded vaguely orchestral just as the creature was about to charge for the woman who had closed her eyes just as she was taking one final breath only to cut off just as we heard the loud crunch of trees being knocked out of the way, with the monster turning just in time to see a scarred blue mechanical hand grab hold of its throat.

After that, we really don't get much of the fight though we do hear some grunts and groans from both parties and we later see the woman looking on with confusion as well as a hint of concern as she looked on at the spot she last saw the creature with her only just vaguely being able to make out some blurred silhouettes in the distance. Finally after a few more seconds, it was with a final, somewhat grating but still pretty horrifying yelp that silence once more settled in with this being the period she finally decided, with weapon firmly in her grasp to start easing her way towards the scene though she soon found herself stopping once she saw a pair of bright blue lights faintly shining through all the shadows that forest cast, getting closer with every passing second.

However, despite the fact this odd new lifeform was her savior, she knew much better than to just trust a random stranger almost immediately so her grip on her weapon tightened and her feet planted themselves deeper into the snow just in case this lifeform turned out to be one of those territorial types that wanted her all for itself.

But much to her combined surprise, wonder and the tiniest hint of fear, what stepped out of that forest was not a monster and as for how this was shown, the shots cut from her reaction as it slowly shifted to certain parts of the body just as the colors slowly brightened with the final shot in particular we got being a very close-up look at a symbol that despite having various chips, dings and scratches would be very familiar to most. Finally we get the complete surprised face from the woman which was followed up by a slow panning shot starting from the back of a very oddly square and robotic looking blue leg that slowly raised up until it reached the back of the being's head which was an interesting mixture of blocky and round shapes which came complete with a decently long pair of what looked like slightly angled antennae coming out of where the ears would be and after a few more seconds and another crescendo of a subtle piano medley, the screen cut to black just as finally some words voiced.

"Who are you?"

 ***BGM: New Divide (Feat. Avery) (Stripped Version) - J2***

Just as the opening notes of the song played, the Hasbro Studios logo came into view and was quickly followed up by the logo for the company Roosterteeth with the scene changing to a wide establishing shot of the snowy forest with us hearing a few seconds later the warm familiar tones of this robot.

"My name is Optimus Prime and I mean you no harm." The scene changed to showcase the woman lowering her scythe just as she started to pay much more attention to just how battered the guy was, indicating to her that either he had been through quite a bit already prior to coming here or that the monster just did that much damage to him. After a few more seconds, another question was asked.

"Where'd you come from?" And it was with that, the lyrics to the song started playing.

" _I remember black skies. The lightning all around me._ "

"I am not of this world." Just as that narration came in, the scene changed to showcase a mechanical city that looked like what could only be described as the most purest representation of hell as various body parts lined what started as bustling roads which were now present as eerily empty and lifeless spaces of metal land, deep orange flames burned brightly which sent plumes of ash and soot into black skies up above as what looked to be group of alien aircraft in various colors zipped through it without even the tiniest bit of care.

"Why'd you leave your home?" The woman asked as the scene slowly shifted to show a significantly more feminine robot whose color scheme was primarily a deep purple with spots and strips of red and black, staring up with defiance as her silver face was partially lit up with a brighter purple. If one were to look closely, they could see that behind her stood two blurry figures, one that was a deep navy blue and the other being a more deep green color and it was right here that Prime's voice, which had already sounded pained before, sounded significantly more somber.

"I have no home."

" _I remember each flash. As time began to blur._ " The scene changed again, this time to a shot that was taken from the inside of a pod of some kind with others just like it just faintly being seen in various corners though most of the attention was on a pair of blue mechanical fists being pressed against the glass.

"You have any friends?" And in-between those two arms, one could see not only some of the carnage occurring on the planet which was very disappearing more and more into the distance but also a white and black robot, seemingly a friend of Optimus', viciously being beheaded by another. The shot then changed to Prime, looking on with a wide-eyed look of shock just as the next line came.

"From what I saw, not a lot of them escaped the planet with the status of those who have being unknown to me." A few seconds later, a significantly more damaged and tarnished version of that metal pod's door flew open with that, Optimus found himself almost landing face-first into the snow with him just barely being able to catch himself when he fell to his knees.

"I still have hope." Quickly, he opened up his wrist-mounted communicator and started attempting to make contact, only to find that the audio was crackly and muffled to the point of being indecipherable. "But I'd be lying if I said it wasn't starting to wane."

" _Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me._ " Immediately the woman appeared to be thinking about everything she had just heard with her expression being filled with remorse for what someone from another planet had to go through. Finally after a few seconds, she looked up into the bot's optics and gave him an offer.

"Come with me, I can give you a home."

" _And your voice was all I heard. That I get what I deserve._ " Despite being pleasantly surprised by the kind gesture, Optimus couldn't help but feel slightly unsure about the situation and with that scene changed from the bot contemplating his options to one of a big, dull silver robot with a deep purple symbol on his chest, staring out the cockpit of a small dark purple cruiser with his hand resting on a seat and his expression being one of determination. After this it cut back to Prime who simply asked for one thing from the woman.

"Please forgive me but I don't think I caught your name." Immediately the woman started staring in silence for a few seconds too long before quickly realizing the mistake she had made.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. It's Summer, Summer Rose." And with that, the chorus finally began just as the scene cut to black with silver text appearing on the screen saying "This lifetime."

" _So give me reason! To prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean._ " The scene changed through a variety of scenes, beginning with one as intense as Optimus knocking a smaller white robot out of his way as he charged through a battlefield and going through some that aren't so crazy such as him scanning and transforming into his new vehicle mode where he took on a significantly different color scheme.

"This planet is fascinating." As Optimus' voice sounded off, the scene changed to one of him driving through various open clearings and roads in his new stark white vehicle form. At this point the music ceased for a moment to emphasize a small attempt at comedy as a younger blonde girl who was sitting with Summer couldn't help but make a comment.

"I don't see it, that's just Atlas." She said with a chuckle. "I don't see how one city would be so fascinating to a giant robot."

"For this 'robot', I find there's something more to the simpler things in life than there is in the big and bombastic events."

"Really? Well I've never heard of a robot wanting to live a more boring life."

"Yang!" Despite Summer's exasperated tone, Prime couldn't help but let out a chuckle. With that, the scene cut to black again, the text this time being in red and reading "Comes a fairy tale...".

" _Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes._ " With that, the scenes cycled through a wide variety of mostly peaceful moments though the most notable were Optimus lightly touching the finished paint on his new symbol which was a stylized red rose as well just more scenes of him driving with the occasional bit of simple action such as him catching Summer when she fell or quickly dealing with a Grimm before the screen cut to black again with the text this time being in yellow and saying "that's more than meets the eye."

The next scene was of the bot just sitting at the side of a mountain, looking up at the night sky and the oddly broken moon while Summer's two children Ruby and Yang were both resting in his lap but while his expression was one of content for a little while, it soon shifted to being one of concern.

"With how beautiful this planet is." With that last word, the music very quickly went out as Prime looked back up at the sky, his now yellow optics squinting and straining to spot the faint black silhouettes in the distance which in reality were just more of the creatures Summer called Grimm but it couldn't help but remind the bot of a feeling he had in the pit in his stomach.

"I only wonder how long it will stay that way with me around." After another crescendo of sound, the scene changed to one where the feeling in the pit of Prime's stomach became far too great to ignore once he heard what sounded like jet turbines far in the distance that were getting closer and closer to their location. Right away, the leader had turned to Summer.

"GET BACK NOW!" As soon as the huntress sped off, it was just in time to watch as another purple and yellow jet launched a missile into the bot that sent him flying and it was with that explosion that the music changed since while it was the same song, it was now back to being the original.

 ***BGM: New Divide - Linkin Park***

" _Give me reason! To fill this hole! To connect the space between!_ " With that, the scene changes became much more intense, featuring shots of the dull silver robot walking through the remains of a burning fallen city with what also happened to be behind him being the corpses of two Grimm which were slowly fading away, a broad shouldered man with black hair watching as prototype mechs were being flown out, presumably to combat the new threat, Prime blocking a strike from a purple and yellow robot only to suddenly be decked in the face by another tall and somewhat feminine red bot and as all this is going on, the music continues on along with dialogue though it wasn't from Prime. Fitting with the scenes that seemed to show more distress and high-stakes action, the voice was something far more imposing.

" _Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies..._ "

"Don't you get it Prime? There is no version of this that ends with a happily ever after!" With that, a shot is shown of a young girl with black hair and what looked like cat ears on her head dropping to her knees with her hands covering her mouth and tears pouring from her eyes with her body being illuminated slightly in orange though we don't get a glimpse of what it is she's looking at since the scene changes.

"No timeline where this pitiful attempt at a resistance succeeds!" What's being seen now is Optimus just barely being able to catch an incoming red car that transformed a few moments after hitting a jump in an attempt to tackle the bot.

"With this sacrifice, there is no victory to be had!" After a few more action scene shifts and another point where the music raises in volume, the scene it settled on for a very brief moment was Prime just barely managing to get his footing after a heavy beatdown which we see from behind a tree where the girl Yang was watching with a look full of concern for her new friend. Only a few seconds after it came on, it faded to black.

"That's where you are wrong Megatron." It cut then to a scene that came just as quickly as it went of Prime reaching into his back which soon opened up with a series of moving panels, revealing what looked to be a compressed metal object of some kind.

"Even if I am the only one left in this world of madness you seek to create?" The next quick cut showed Yang looking on in awe during the next scene as the object Prime held shifted and uncurled which came complete with a series of mechanical whirs and whines.

"There will NEVER be a period where the universe is under your rule!" Right after this, the scene the trailer ended off on was one of Prime raising his blaster towards the camera with it, the red light at the end of the barrel coupled with the whirs and hums of life showing it was full of energy with it only lingering on screen for a few seconds longer just as the final lyrics played but for just this moment, it was back to being the J2 version of the song.

" _Across this New Divide._ "

With that, the final notes of that version played just as the logo appeared and in usual Transformers style, it appeared in a way that was decently dazzling and in this case, it appeared after a series of red flower petals flew across the screen, revealing the logo to not be done in the same font as the RWBY logo and that it was done in a way where "Trans" was in red and "formers" was in purple but the subtitle of the story slowly lit up like it was a neon light, revealing the full title of the story to be...

"Transformers: Siege of Remnant"

The instrumental of the New Divide cover played for only a few seconds longer before finally fading out along with the logo, leaving the screen in complete and total darkness.

* * *

 _Author's Addendum_ :

 **Man do I need to write more because oh boy do I certainly feel how rusty I am with this one. My dear apologies if this came off as being slightly cluttered or if it didn't flow the best. I have my problems writing trailers, I've been away for awhile and I've been busy with other things so I think I should be cut at least a tiny bit of slack. So anyways, let's kind of go into this. This was a spur of the moment idea birthed from a** **brainstorming session where I just went through tons of ideas I wanted to do and a crossover between RWBY and Transformers was kind of always in the tank though the one issue this has is of course, there are many, MANY crossovers like this, I struggle with procrastination, life, at the time the movie we had out was The Last Knight which to me was just awful and also went through a system reboot which resulted in me losing a lot of stuff I had worked on over the years. I initially had it backed up but the storage device was then being weird meaning I had to reformat it and look, bottom line, lost a lot of motivation.  
**

 **Then one day, out of complete nowhere, the idea sprang to mind during an internet browsing session and I thought "Hey, this would work really well." so on my DeviantArt I did a post showing off how Optimus would look in this fic and went over the basic idea and the more I've thought about it? The more I really started to fall in love with the idea so I've been working on the first chapter off and on for a little while and like I said, 4,000 words has been put down on that bad boy already and I don't plan on stopping until I have it to a place I'd really like it to be at which is why I felt like making this trailer because from now on? I want to make sure I have significant work done on the first chapter at the very least before I make a story trailer so that I'll have something to show for later instead of just feeling like I'm talking out my ass.**

 **And with that said, hope you enjoy the trailer. If there are any questions by you guys then by all means please feel free to ask me and as always, stay gold.**


End file.
